The Unexpected
by Captain Jingles
Summary: Caius and Athenodora had a daughter when they were human? She's a vampire. Alec is her soul mate? Why do people think that she is a demon? Is she hiding something from the world? Read and find out. no longer cancelled
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected**

Parings: Alec/OC

Summary: Aro, Marcus, Caius are brothers. Marcus is 26 Didyme is 25. Aro is 24 Sulpicia is 23. Caius is 22 Athenodora is 21. What would happen if Caius and Athenodora had a daughter in their human life? She was born a vampire; she turned her parents, uncles, and aunts. She is the most powerful vampire alive. Amy meets her soul mate and then she meets the Cullen's trouble happens.

**Caius' POV**

I watched my wife walk over to greet me as fast as a nine-month pregnant woman could walk. I had been visiting my brothers on an important meeting. I was worried that Athena would have the baby while I was away. She came up to me and hugged me I gently kissed her lips.

"Athena, I missed you terribly. How are you my dear? Let's go to the sitting room." I said wrapping my arm around her waist for support.

"I have missed you as well. I am all right, starting to get uncomfortable being this fat, but the healer came yesterday she told me I only have a few more days left. I blame this on you Caius." Athena said with a serious look on her face sitting down on the couch.

"Yes dear, I agree this is my entire fault. Although it is also a gift, we will soon have a child and this makes you look beautiful." I said looking straight in her eye.

"Yes well you won that round. Can you help me up; I want to go to bed." I chuckled and helped my wife up.

She stretched and then she screamed in pain.

"Athena, what happened?" I asked in a panic as servants came to see what happened.

"Caius, the baby is coming. My water broke. Ahh!" She screamed again, I couldn't do anything.

They took her to our chamber and she was still screaming. I just sat outside and waited.

**Athenodora's POV**

"Yes well you won that round. Can you help me up; I want to go to bed." He chuckled and helped me up. I rolled my eyes at my husband.

I stretched and then water trickled down my leg. Then a burst of pain shot through me, I couldn't help but scream in pain.

"Athena, what happened?" Caius asked in panic. Servants came running in when they heard me scream.

"Caius, the baby is coming. My water broke. Ahh!" I screamed again, god this is so painful.

The servants took me to my chamber and they laid me down on the bed.

"Okay missus you have to push on the count of three." Mary said. I screamed as another contraction hit me.

"One...two...three." I pushed as hard as I could. I needed my husband in here this is pure torture.

"Anna, get my husband or you will lose your job." She nodded and came back with my husband.

"Athena, I know that it hurts but you must keep pushing. Here take my hand and squeeze as hard as you need." Caius said.

"Push again Ma'am." I pushed I was squeezing Caius' hand so hard, that he winced.

"Only a few more and your down. Push again... I see the top of the head. Okay ma'am push real hard." I pushed and screamed this is just terrible.

"Caius, you are never having sex with me again. Do you understand?" He nodded and I pushed again, then I heard my baby cry. I sighed and Caius kissed my head as they went to clean the baby off.

"You have a beautiful baby girl. What are you going to name her?" Anna said handing me my daughter. I looked at Caius. He looked so proud. He always wanted a daughter more than he wanted a son. He was the one that choose the name if we had a girl, I did the boys.

"Amelia Rosalie Volturi. She is beautiful. She looks like you Athena." He said. The servants left to give us some space.

"That she does but with your eyes and cheekbones, she must be hungry. Caius she has a mark on her back that says _'The Immortal's Death'_ and she doesn't have a heartbeat." I said as I felt the place where her heart is, it was quiet no sound at all, she was cold and her skin hard as marble. Yet she was alive. She was beautiful and yet she looked inhuman.

"That's impossible." He felt for her pulse. "Your right, what is she?" The she reached out towards him and he took her from my arms. Then she bit him and before he fell, I took my daughter away and she bit me as well. Then I fell into blackness.

**Amelia's POV**

After I bit my father and mother. I went over to the door using my power of being able to float in mid air and locked it. I was different than most babies I was a vampire. I sat there watching them wither in pain, for a week. I grew quickly. Now I looked like I was three months old. In another three weeks, I would look like a one year old.

They woke up and looked at me with curious eyes. Then recognition hit their eyes.

"Amelia? Is that you?" my mother asked before putting her hand over her mouth. I nodded. My father picked me up and spun me around I couldn't help but giggle.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**Caius' POV**

My daughter is amazing she grows so quickly. She looks like a one year old and yet she is only a month old. I didn't know how to explain to my brothers about my daughter's growth. Hmm... maybe I should wait another year, or get Amelia or Amy, as she likes to be called to change them. I should probably hunt soon; wait four humans just came in the house perfect.

I started running to the stairs and stopped to see who it was. I couldn't believe it was my brothers Aro and Marcus along with their wives Sulpicia and Didyme.

"Ah Caius it is marvellous to see you again. Athenodora is she well. How is the baby doing?" Aro said I was ready to pounce then I felt my daughter touch my leg.

"Daddy, get back you stay here and drink this." Amy said in vampire speed giving me a goblet full of fresh blood. "Indeed I am doing fine Uncles, Aunts. My name is Amelia Rosalie Volturi; I like to be called Amy. Yes, I know I look like I'm a year old even though I'm only a month old. I was born a vampire and I turned my parents. Now it's your turn to be turned." Amy told them. Then she looked at me and ran to them and bit their necks, they started changing into one of us.

**Amy's POV**

I called my parents and they took them to a guest room. I sat there with them, soothing their pain with one of my gifts. I cooled their temperature to make it a little easier. I sat there for a week, I grew again and now looked like a year and three months old. They woke up and jumped at their surroundings. I giggled and they looked at me and I motioned for them to sit down. Mommy and Daddy brought in eight cups of blood. It won't ruin their cloths at least. We gave them the cups and they drank it greedily.

"Okay look in the mirror. Look at the new you." I waited until they looked and came and sat back down. "Alright so welcome to your new life. You are vampires. Members of the Volturi Coven. I am leader, since I turned you. I have all the vampire powers; well I am going to get them all in the first eighteen months of my life. All my dark powers will come last. I will have all my light powers in the first nine months. Three of you have gifts. Aunt Didyme you can make anyone happy. Uncle Marcus you can see people's bonds. Uncle Aro you can read a person's every thought by a single touch. I can read minds from a distance, see bonds, make people happy or excited, see others powers, heal small cuts or bites, take pain away, float in mid air, and run faster than normal vampires at the moment. I have a few new powers coming along. Seeing visions, I zone out every now or again. Changing my appearance, my eyes are changing colour and my hair is changing its length. I am powerful and I have a temper but it is hard to control at times. You will go through the newborn year and you will crave blood. Uncle Marcus you will be able to see a white line that connects to you and Aunty Didyme, and Uncle Aro and Aunty Sulpicia. It means that you are soul mates." I said explaining the rest about vampires.

_**600 years later **_

"Amelia Rosalie Volturi get down here!" my mother called.

"I'm coming mother; I'm getting my dress on with Heidi!" I called back.

"Your mother is so edgy, Amy. Here let me." Heidi said helping me tighten my corset.

"God, this is such a pain. Why do we all have to go and check on these twins in Vienna? Aro thinks that they will have potential. I will be the judge of that." I said with a laugh.

"That you will we should go. You mother is getting starting to pace. Let's run." Then we ran to the throne room.

"Oh good you two are here. Come on Amy can you teleport us there?" Aro asked. I nodded.

You see seventeen months after I turned my family I stopped growing at eighteen months old. I had a quick growth that when I went out on a walk when I was ten months old the townsfolk's that saw me the week before saw that I looked older and they called me a demon. Technically I am. I'm half vampire, a quarter shape-shifter, and a quarter demon. They tried to burn me, which was a bad thing, and I would have died if I didn't develop my control over fire. Everyone ran us out of town so we thought that we would try Volterra, we took over the Castle, and now we rule over it. I stayed inside until I stopped ageing.

We gathered a few new members. We turned our tracker Demetri 547 years ago. He's the best in the world. We turned Heidi 475 years ago. She is even more beautiful than normal vampires are she gathers the food. Eleazar we turned 364 years ago, he can determine a vampire's power. It is handy when trying to find new members. Then we have Renata that was turned 168 years old she is a shield. She is Aro's personal guard. Felix was turned 286 years ago; he is as strong as a newborn. Heidi and Demetri are the only ones with mates, we have about fifty other vampires, but I don't want to talk about them that much.

We reached Vienna and we all jumped on the roof of the nearest house.

"Listen you can hear the villagers. I want to listen to this." I hissed. I always did have better hearing because I was part demon. It made all my senses better than a vampire did and I could run faster. I had the strength of twelve newborns without all of the muscles.

They all became quiet and still. Knowing that I would torture them if they didn't listen to me. I was strict and the most powerful vampire alive.

"_Tonight we will get the witch twins! They will be taken and in our care! We have decided what we will do with them! Let's go!" They all cheered and walked toward a house. _

"Amy what did they say? We couldn't hear them." Marcus asked.

"They were going after these witch twins. They are going to kill them I believe. Aro what are the twin's names?" I said.

"Jane and Alec. They turned eighteen last week." Aro said.

"Come we must watch I smell smoke. They are setting stakes up; they are going to burn them alive." I said frantically then the screams began.

"Come on. We should save them; I can see that they will make excellent guards men." Aro said when we reached the house in front of the fire then I saw Alec's eyes and I felt drawn to him. I found my soul mate after 618 years.

"We need to save them now! Alec is my soul mate! I can't live without him!" I said.

"What? Let's go now. Amy you can get them down. Go we will take care of the villagers." Father said.

I jumped off the roof, Felix followed me, and he took Jane and bit her and I bit Alec.

"Felix, Jane is your soul mate and you are hers. Come we should take them back." I said.

"You know I already love her and I hate that she is like this with her skin all bubbled up and burned. It was torture seeing her go through that and to hear her scream in pain. I would rather she scream in joy or happiness. I knew that she was my soul mate when Aro told me to go check on them a few weeks ago. I looked in her eyes when I helped them with getting food. It was the least I could do." Felix said. We sat there with are mates in our arms trying to comfort them. The others left to dispose of the bodies.

"Can I see what happened?" I asked he nodded. I read his mind.

_Flashback_

_I was walking into the village. I stopped and asked a woman something._

"_Have you seen Jane and Alec anywhere?" I asked. _

"_Um... y...yes, they are over at the fo...o...od market. We tend to avoid them. I su...uggest that you do the same." The woman stuttered due to my size or that the twins would hurt her and her family. _

_I said thanks and walked toward the market. I knew that they were claimed to be 'witch twins' but that was far from the truth. Twins were rare yes but not unnatural, my human family I had three sets twin sisters, and four sets of twin brothers. In addition, a set of triplets. I was the only one without a sibling to share a birthday with. I had my parents, eight sisters, and nine brothers. We had twenty in the family including me. _

_Wait there they are. It looks like they are avoided fairly well, not a single person is at that booth. Well beside the owner. I can hear them trying to decide what they should buy. It would be small. Aro did say that he gave them money for food if he visited them. _

"_Excuse me Jane, Alec." They looked at me with confusion on their faces, "Aro sent me to check on you. He also sends some money for food. Here you go." I said handing Alec the money. I looked as he helped his sister with the food. They paid and Jane turned to me. I looked at her face for the first time. I saw an angel; she was the most beautiful thing in the world. I found my mate, my soul mate after 286. Now I understand why Amy told me that it would be a good day for me. _

"_Can you help with the bags? We can't take them all." My angel asked. I nodded and picked up most of the bags and followed them to their house. If you can even call it that, more like a hut. They were skinny probably from lack of food and nutrients. I told them that my family was coming soon to visit in a few weeks. _

_As I, left I heard a man saying, "In three weeks from today, we are going to kill the witch twins. They are terrorizing the townsfolk. They must be stopped." They others nodded in agreement. _

_Great just what I need. Amy also told me that I would get bad news shortly after I got the good. She needs to start telling me specifics. _

_End Flashback_

"That's sweet. I will never tell you specific's. I only knew what type of news it would be. I didn't know what was said. It wasn't in a vision more like just knowing." I said smirking.

"Amelia, Felix come on we must go back to the castle!" Uncle Marcus called.

We got up and ran to them with our mates secure in our arms. We ran back to Volterra, after I burned the town down.

When we got back, we went to my room where my bed was and laid them beside each other. We sat for three days and it was torture seeing them go through the pain. I took most of the pain away with a gift but it was harder because I haven't drunk a human in about a week and my eyes were probably red. My eyes are normally green (the eyes that my father had as a human) and when thirsty red. Quite fun and my tattoo on my back will turn all black.

"Amy they are waking up very soon listen their heart is failing." Felix said.

"Just get them to look in your eyes and they should calm right down." I said.

Then they opened their eyes and jumped. They noticed us and looked into our eyes and calmed down, I walked toward Alec and held out my hand. Felix just slowly walked toward Jane.

"Alec, I'm Amelia you can call me Amy. Can you sit down in the chair so that I can explain?" I said. Felix was already getting Jane into a chair. Wait until Aro learns about their powers. He went and sat down beside Jane. Felix and I explained what they were and that they were part of the Volturi now and that the people that tried to kill them were dead. We told them that we were their soul mates and they sat their taking everything in drinking blood from a goblet.

I was surprised when Alec came and pulled me up and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked and didn't do anything but then I recovered and kissed him back. Man this is heaven. I heard Felix take Jane to her room. I pulled him down onto the fainting couch he was on top of me and I just kissed for a while. I felt him brush his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance, I quickly opened my mouth. We battled for dominance. He won and explored every inch of my mouth, I moaned in pleasure. Thank god that my walls are sound proof! We pulled back panting for unneeded air.

"Amy, I think that I love you."

"I do love you Alec. I was surprised that you did that."

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help it."

"Don't be I wanted you to do that. I want to ask some questions first though. I could look into your mind but I want to hear them from you. Twenty questions?" I asked.

"Sure, that would be a good thing." Alec said.

"Let me just tell Aro what your power is." He nodded. _Aro Jane and Alec are awake. Felix is with Jane and I'm with Alec. They have a power each and I wanted you to tell them. No one is to disrupt us we are getting to know each other. Jane can inflict an illusion of pain. It works on the mind, it works on only one person, and she just stares and concentrates on the person. Alec is Jane's antidote, he can cut a person from all their senses. He can take an entire group. They are very deadly. _

_Thank you Amelia. That is handy, and I will tell everyone now to bother you._

"Okay so what is your power?" Alec asked.

"I have every vampire power that ever existed or will exist. Your power is to cut peoples senses off and Jane's is to cause an illusion of pain, you are like her antidote. What happened to your parents?" I said giggling.

"They kicked us out of our house when we were twelve. They still lived in the village; we saw them every now and again. We got money from visitors. Small jobs like throwing out food that went bad, or helping out cleaning the streets. Most of the time we had to look for money that fell from the ground, or even had to steal from the carts in the middle of the night. We knew that we had to leave Vienna eventually or they were going to kill us. We were too weak to leave the village. Even with the food we bought, it was normally to keep our small hut was even hard to keep that. The taxes were hard so the food was given up as payment. We lived in fear for six years. How old are you?" He told me.

"That is quite the story. I am old 618 years old. I know but we are all over a hundred and fifty." I said. "Who was born first you or Jane?"

"I was by three minutes. Who turned you and your family?" he said.

"I was waiting for this to come. I wasn't turned into a vampire." I said.

"You weren't, then how are you one?" he said with curiosity in his voice.

"Well I was born a vampire. When I was a few minutes old, I turned my parents. When they woke up I looked think a three month old. When it had only been a week. Every month I grew to that age. When I was a month, I looked a year old. That was when I turned my Uncle's Aro and Marcus, and my Aunt's Didyme and Sulpicia. When I was eighteen months, I stopped growing so that I looked like an eighteen year old. I grew so quickly that people thought that I was a demon. Technically I am. I'm half vampire, a quarter demon, and a quarter shape-shifter. Let me show you what a shape-shifter is. I turn into a horse sized wolf." I said taking my dress off. Alec was staring at my scars. "I'll explain about those later. Watch carefully."

Then I phased into a huge wolf. My fur was cool; it was black, with a blood red face. My paws were lime green as was the tip of my tail. I sat and looked at Alec and he was shocked. I phased back and he helped me into my dress.

"Come here and sit down," He came over and pulled me into his lap. "Alec you know how I am over 600 years old. Well I'm the best fighter in the Volturi. My father is the second best. I learned from him and my powers give me more power, which makes me a better fighter. I have earned the title 'The Goddess of War' because I am so good. No one can stop me. My scars I got from wars. The blue ones are from Children of the Moon or werewolf's. The faded ones that look like crescent moons are from vampires. The pale scars are from shape-shifters."

"Amy you had a hard past didn't you?" He asked nuzzling his face in my hair.

"No not really. I wanted to go on the missions. I was a princess my whole life. You had the harder life. Always taking care of your sister, living in fear your whole life, never having a childhood, and being burned at the stake. Then you became a vampire."

"Yes, but I found the most amazing woman in the world. She happens to be my soul mate and I couldn't have been happier. Amy this life is something I will ever regret. I love you."

"Love you too."

We sat there for hours until we heard an ear-splitting scream. We ran to the window and saw...

**AU: Ha-ha...cliffy. I am so evil. What do you think happens? **

**Flames are welcome. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected

**AN: So I have decided to keep writing this even though I have stated I have cancelled this story. Thanks to the motivation of some of the wonderful reviewers. I will have a new chapter up in a matter of two weeks. That is my time limit. So everyone keep my spirits up and hope that everything will go good for me while writing this.**


End file.
